


Have a Good Dream 2: Mimi’s Tea Set, and a Bad Dream.

by digipop



Category: Pop'n Music (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digipop/pseuds/digipop
Summary: nyamimi timeI had this dream after I read tuna's pop'n fic with zombies and it was scarwee.. so part of this dream gets the teensy bit  angsty. (I don't write it well..)
Relationships: Mimi/Nyami
Kudos: 1





	Have a Good Dream 2: Mimi’s Tea Set, and a Bad Dream.

On a late summer afternoon, Mimi and Nyami were browsing the aisles at PMart. The new Pop’n Music goods collection, [Happy Pop’n Life] had just hit the shelves, and the girls stopped to check out the products. There was a whole range of handy household items, from stationery to dishware, and linens among other things, all adorned with images of the popular Poppers. 

“Look at this teapot, Nyami.” Mimi said with a smile, “It’s so cute. It’s got us on it. And it comes with matching cups.” “Oh, adorable! are you going to get it?” Nyami asked. “You’ve been wanting a new teapot afterall.” Mimi gently turned the tea set box upside down to check the price. “I don’t know, It’s a little pricey..” she said with a sigh. Looking slightly disappointed, she started to put it back on the shelf when Nyami suddenly grabbed the box out of her hands. 

“Ah, careful Nyami! What are you doing with the tea set?” Mimi exclaimed. “Don’t worry about it Mimi, I’ll buy this for you!!” Nyami said with assuredness. “Wait! Nyami!” Mimi called, but Nyami was already rushing to the checkouts. “We haven’t even picked up the bananas yet..” she murmured, before following Nyami to the front of the store with a smile on her face.

Back at their home, Mimi and Nyami are starting to get ready for bed. Before going to sleep Mimi makes sure to take the tea set out of the box and carefully wash and dry it and sets everything on the counter, ready for the next morning’s cup of tea. It really is such an adorable tea set, she thinks to herself. 

”Thank you Nyami, I really love it! I can’t wait to use it tomorrow!” She tells Nyami. “No problem, partner! I’m glad you’re happy!” Nyami replies. 

The two of them get into bed and soon drift off into sleep. However Mimi begins to have a troubled dream. The world is dark and she is trying to reach Nyami, but she runs away, afraid. She calls Nyami’s name but Nyami keeps running further away.

Mimi wakes up still distraught from the dream, and checks to see if Nyami is there. Well off course she is, she thinks to herself, and smiles softly. It was just a dream. Mimi then checks the time. It’s early, she thinks, but she doesn’t want to go back to sleep in case she has another bad dream. Gently leaving the bed so as to not wake Nyami, she gets up and starts getting ready for the day. 

After changing out of her pajamas and brushing her teeth she goes to the kitchen to brew some tea.. She picks up both cups, and appraises them before deciding to use the one with Nyami on it. It’s because she’s so cute, she thinks to herself and pours the tea into the cup. 

While she’s fixing her tea, light starts streaming into the house from the window. Ah, if I hurry I can catch a glimpse of the sunrise, Mimi thinks, and takes her cup of tea and heads outside. She climbs the ladder to the top of their house and sits there drinking her tea and watching the early morning sun. It’s so beautiful.. but soon Mimi’s thoughts start drifting back to her nightmare.

Meanwhile back inside the house, Nyami wakes up. Hmm? She thinks. Where’s Mimi? “Mimi?” she calls. There’s no answer, but Nyami notices the front door was left slightly ajar. I wonder where she went? she thinks. Nyami goes outside to look for Mimi, while still in her pajamas. 

She soon spots her up on the roof. “Ah there you are!” she says, and climbs up the ladder. “Mimi I found you!!” she pauses a minute to take in the view, before turning to Mimi again “When you weren’t there when I woke up, I got so scared!” “Hey, Mimi… are you okay? You look kinda.. sad..” Nyami trails off. 

“Oh! Nyami.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you scared, I just figured you wouldn’t be awake for a least another hour…I’m really sorry!” Mimi explained. “That’s alright, at least I found you quickly! But besides that, is there something on your mind? You can tell me anything, you know that!” Nyami says earnestly. 

Mimi pauses, then asks, “This might sound weird.. but, Nyami, are you afraid of me??” “Ehhh???” Nyami exclaims. “That is a weird question Mimi, no, I’m not afraid of you, of course I’m not! Why would you ever think that?” 

Mimi looks relieved, but also slightly embarrassed. “You’re right Nyami, sorry I asked that.. I just had this bad dream and, you..you wanted to run far away from me, you seemed like you were afraid of me…it made me sad, but I’m glad it’s not true. Ahhh but never mind about that!!! Let’s go inside and make breakfast!” 

Nyami suddenly hugs Mimi. “Mimi! I love you! I always want to be by your side, more than anything! I want to do anything and everything together! You’re my best friend, I would never be scared of you or run away! So please don’t worry about a stupid nightmare like that, you should know by now that’d never be true!” 

Mimi wipes a tear out of the corner of her eye. “Of course, Nyami. I’m dumb, I just get so caught up in my thoughts sometimes, and I start to doubt even the most obvious thing. I love you too, and I hope we’ll always be together, no matter what! So how about that breakfast, and then let’s get ready and go to the game center! There’s a new song in Pop’n and I want to play it with you first!” “Sounds good to me!” says Nyami. The girls then head down back to their house and get ready for their day together.


End file.
